The Gregory Horror Show: Ruby Gloom
by todpolle
Summary: Where am I? I was on a train. Then I walk through a forest. And now I'm in this hotel with all these strange people. There are so many questions, but only one is going through my head. Where did I come from?
1. Last Stop: Gregory House

Pain.

That's all that went through a little girl's head as she woke. She didn't know why but she felt like she was hit by a truck. Focusing her eyes, the girl looks around and sees herself in what look to be a train car. The seat she was on felt comfy and the lighting was easy on the eyes, but there was still one question. Where was she?

The girl got off the seat and look around. She couldn't help but notice that the train was deserted. Not a soul could be seen or heard. But the train was moving, meaning there might be a conductor. She went through the cars to what she hoped was the front and on the way there, she spots someone sitting by the window. It look to be a man with a brown hat and jacket with two black holes for eyes and another for a mouth and he was reading a newspaper.

"Hello." The girl said as she approached the man and took the seat in front of him.

"Evening." He responded. "So are you travelling?"

"Me? No, no, no. I don't even know how I got here."

"I'm Stephen Haniwa." "Ruby Gloom." She responded and gave Stephen her hand to shake. "You're a Goth, I take it?"

"I guess so."

"One of my kids went through that phase. Teenagers always try to fit in or be different. But in the end we all just get desk jobs and work in a cubicle." Stephen said with an accepted tone.

"Don't say that." Ruby said sadly. "I'm sure if your children well grow to be very talented people."

"Maybe." He looked at her and notice she was wearing something. "Nice necklace." Ruby put a hand around her neck area and noticed she was indeed wearing a pendent. It was a pink heart with a happy face and a pair of crossbones behind it.

"I didn't notice that before. Thank you."

"You welcome. I'm guessing whoever gave that to you must have been special."

"_Last stop: Plains of Sorrow."_ An intercom blared in the train. At that moment, Stephen looked out the window and pointed towards a house.

"See those lights? My family is waiting for me there."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Said Ruby, but Stephen didn't reply. He just kept looking out the window until the train stopped. He got up from his seat and made his way off.

"I've been taking this last train for as long as I can remember. But you know what they say. Old habits die hard. " He said to her tipping his hat as Ruby waved goodbye."Well . End of the road for me." And he was off and the road to the house. As he moved forward Ruby decided to go to the front of the train. Hopefully she can ask the conductor to take her home to… Actually she didn't know where she came from. Did she forget? In fact she couldn't remember anything except for a few things about herself. Like her name, her likes, her dislikes, her age. Everything else was a blur. As she made it to the door to what she hoped was the train engine, she tried to open the door but it was locked. The only clue to open it appeared to be a small keyhole. With a dead-end, Ruby decided to ask Stephen if she can stay with his family for the night. Maybe tomorrow, she can take the train and hopefully find a way home.

But when Ruby got off the train, she saw that Stephen's house was she saw was a massive graveyard, surrounded by one of those dark forests you hear in fairy tales. She also didn't know how dark it was until she was outside and it was as cold as the dead. She was going to go back to the train but the train was already leaving. The strange thing was there were no rails anyway. With no choice, Ruby went out of the grave yard and into the dark forest.

* * *

As Ruby walked through the forest, she kept thinking about how she got here. She couldn't remember anything except her encounter with Stephen. Where was she going anyway? She was lost, alone and scared. She then saw a light in the distance and rushed towards it. It looked like a yellow mansion, about two floors high, with the name "Gregory House" above the door. With no options Ruby went inside.

As soon as she went inside, Ruby saw a counter with a bell and ledger, a few hooks on the wall with a ring of keys on one of them, a few chairs and a table. It might be a hotel. She rang the bell and waited for help. She waited there alone for a good two minutes until she heard something. "Want to spend a night?"

Ruby turned around in surprise to the voice. She saw a grey rat with long, light blonde hair, a pink jacket, a red and dark green stripped shirt and black trousers. "A little girl like you shouldn't be out at this time of night. How about I give you a room to sleep in for the night." He then grab a candle and the keys.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said. As they made their way out of the lobby, the rat gave Ruby a strange look she couldn't understand. "You look awfully pale. Are you ill?" He said with some kind of enjoyment.

"Oh. This?" Ruby looked at her pale arms. "I've always been this pale."

The rat gave small chuckle. "Really? You look like you are just about to die. Did you get wrack on the head or something? I'll tell nurse Catherine to give you a health check tomorrow."

'Maybe that's what happened to me.' thought Ruby. 'Would explain why I can't remember anything.'

They arrived at room 205. "This will be your room for now."The room itself was nice. Wardrobe, dressing table with a mirror and the most important part: a bed.

"This is nice. Thank you." Then she gasped. "I forgot. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Ruby."

"Gregory." He then turned to leave."By the way. You're allowed to talk to any of the guests, except to the cat next door. That beast gets so hungry and agitated he'll attack anyone who gets close. For your own safety I must insist that you stay away from him." Ruby was confused by that warning. If there was a monster next door, why would he give a room next to it? "Anyway, I should be on my way. If you have any concerns, don't be afraid to ask the front desk. Enjoy your stay." Gregory closed the door and when he did he said one last word. One that made Ruby's spine shiver in fear.

"Forever."

* * *

**Now it's time for "Guilt Trip"! **

**And here's your host: JUDGEMENT-BOY! **

**Today's contestant: this Pig Gentleman.**

"_You just won the national lottery, with a total of 10 million dollars. With that money, you decide to have a go at the stock market. Before you invested your money, you found out your nephew has a fatal condition. It's treatable but expensive. You can give him the money for the treatment now. Or you can risk it all on the stocks before he needs it the most. What do you choose? "_

"Why the stock market, of course."

"_Why do you choose that?"_

"I know the stock market and what shares would benefit me."

"_Very well. Lets consult the balance of truth."_

"_JUDGEMENT!"_ The heart breaks.

"_You invested it. But you ended up losing money instead. And you lost the money that was going to be used to help your nephew. And by the time you got it back, it was too late."_

"_It was your choice. You get to live with it."_ "What!? That's unfair. This game is rigged I say! Rigged! Are you ignoring me? Don't ignore me!"

* * *

A/N this is my first so any constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Meet Our Guest

Ruby took a seat by the dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror. She never got a good look at herself till now. Her skin was as pale as snow and her red hair was short and messy. There also seemed to be stitches around her eyes and had freckles on the bridge of her nose. And just to complete the description, she had a black dress, with red and yellow striped stockings, and black shoes.

'What did Gregory mean by "forever"? Was he just joking, knowing I would hear it? Or was he planning to kill me in some way? Maybe I'm over thinking this.' Ruby kept having thoughts like that for most of the night as she waited for sleep to take her. There were no dreams, just darkness, as she slumbered. Until she heard something.

"Wake up. Wake up. Please wake up. Please"

Ruby woke and look down from her bed. She saw a small sheep, wearing blue and white stripped pajamas, sleeping on the floor. He was saying 'wake up' over and over again, maybe he was having a nightmare. She gave the sleeping form a poke and...

"AAAGGGHHH!

The sheep woke up. He looked around and saw Ruby on her bed. "Sorry. I was having... a very noisy dream. Kept hearing the same thing over and over again."

"Hello." Ruby gave the sheep a smile but he just stared and gave a yawn. "I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

"Sleepy Sheep." the sheep yawned. "Gregory said I can sleep here tonight while room gets fixed."

"That was nice of him."Ruby giggled. Her eyes began to wander before realising the room was missing something. "There's no clock here."

"A clock? I think there some clock people around here that have clocks. Gregory might know where they are."

Ruby didn't know if that was a good idea trusting the rat now, he did seem very strange with that last word, but Sleepy fell asleep again before she could ask to come with her. Against her better judgement she walked out of the room while Sleepy had the dream again.

* * *

As Ruby walked down the corridor, she started to hear a small jingle and it was coming closer. She saw two lights, one pink, and one gold. When it got closer, she saw some scales attached to an orange box and orange and purple striped pyramid with the word 'THE JUDGEMENT DAY' attached to each other. She step out of the way as it zipped by singing its jingle.

"Do you know, who I am? They call me, Judgement Boy."

Ruby watched it go as she walked through the hall. She should've watched where she was going though.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Senorita." She bumped into a cactus girl with green braided pigtails. She wore a blue dress, a cow skin patterned vest and an orange sombrero. And on her face, an annoyed expression.

"Sorry about that Miss..."

"I don't care. You're just lucky it was not my brother and you're a girl. Otherwise he'll duel you at sunset."

"Okay." Ruby replied nervously at the hostile girl. "Do you know where the clocks are?"

"The Clock Master? Yeah I know where he lives. He's downstairs near the back."

"Can you take me to him?"

The cactus thought about it for a bit."Okay. No funny business." The two went down the stairs and made their way to the Clock master.

"I'm Ruby by the way." The cactus just ignored her. "What's your name?" Still more silence."Have you been staying long?" Every question Ruby asked was just met with silence. Before she made another attempted, the cactus stopped and took out a lasso.

"Quiet." The cactus glared down the hall, the sound of weeping echoing through. "She's coming. Stay back. When she comes closer, I'll tie her up and we can get pass her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Lost Doll."

A small figure was walking down towards them. She looked like a little girl with red pig-tails and a dark green dress with blue and yellow patches. "My dolly? Where's my dolly?" She said with a teary-eyed expression. Ruby saw the girl and walked over to her.

"Senorita! What are you doing? Get back!" said the cactus.

"It's just a little girl." Ruby replied and then turned her attention towards the 'Lost Doll.' "What's wrong? Are you looking for something?"

"My dolly. I want my dolly."

"Don't worry I'll help you find her." Ruby kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Katie."

"Do you know where you put it?"

The doll shook her."No. I've looked everywhere for her. Where is she? Where is my..."

"DOLLY!"

All of sudden. The little girls head turned around and was replaced by a blue one, with yellow eyes and pointy teeth. Ruby fell on back in shock and tried to crawl away as the girl float towards.

"How are you going to help find help find something that's not missing? I'm the doll she's searching for and will never find!" Lost Doll started laughing manically. But then the cactus girl threw her lasso around the doll and slammed her to the ground knocking her out. The cactus approached Ruby and gave her a glare.

"I told you to be careful." When Ruby got back on her feet they continued on their way. After a while Ruby was giggle for some reason. "What are you laughing about?"

"Sorry. It's just she played a really good prank on us."

"A prank?"

"You know, putting us in a false sense of security and then BOOM! Gives us a scare."

The cactus didn't say anything else for the rest of the walk until they made it to the Clock Shop.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! We got guests!"

A small clock boy with a nose bleed and a golden clock key on his head, wearing a white shirt, black trousers with black suspenders and a black bow-tie. He ran over to an older clock man with a purple vest instead of suspenders and two clock hands making a mustache.

The two girls were in front of a room filled with objects to measure time. Hour glasses, sun dials and even digital clocks.

"Hello young ladies. What brings you to my workshop?" asked the older clock.

"Nothing from me. _Buenos días _senorita." Answered the cactus and then walked away.

"I'm looking for a clock." Ruby said. "There wasn't one in my room."

"Well you come to the right place. For I am Clock Master, ruler of time and I have a wide collection of clocks for you to choose."

"Can I find the perfect clock for her daddy?"

"Of course My Son." The little clock happily looked through the shelves and found a miniature grandfather clock. It was painted dark blue like the night sky, even had little white dots for stars and the base was purple. The face was white and had two dots and a curve drawn on it making it look like a happy moon.

"It's perfect. " Ruby said happily.

"Hope you enjoy it. After all, time is..."

"Wait daddy." The boy cut in. "We have to see if it's working before we give it to her."

"Ah yes My Son. My age must be getting to me if I forgot something as important as that. Wind it up."

"Okay daddy." As the clock boy wound up the clock, he found it couldn't move. "huh, must be a jam inside." he attempted to open the door to the pendulum but it was also stuck. "I can't get it open."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we'll have to take the clock out back and fix it. Would you like a different model while we repair it?"

"Sure. Thanks anyway." Ruby took a regular clock and made her way back to her room.

As soon as the clock room was out of sight she heard laughter coming from behind her. As she turned around, she got pushed down to the floor. Luckily the clock was fine. When she got up, she turned around and gasped at what she saw. It was a little dog wrapped in bandages and was wearing a red shirt with blue dungarees. But what really got her attention was the cleaver that was in the middle of his head.

"Sorry lady. I wasn't looking where I was going." The dog went closer to Ruby. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Are YOU okay? Your head. There's a...a..." the dog cut her off before she could finish.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a nasty headache. I think I may have a cold or something."

"Maybe an axe in your head."

"Now that's just silly."

Ruby didn't know how to react to this one. He was paying no mind to the open wound his head, even though it was still bleeding. It was then she remembered that she had to find the nurse. "Say, uh, what's your name?"

"Mummy Dog."

"I'm Ruby. Do you know where the nurse's office is?"

"Oh. Yes, yes. It's right next to you." She looked to her left and indeed, the nurse's office was next to her. Dog took a peek inside. "Nobody's in there right now."

"Can you do me on small favor?" Ruby asked Dog.

"What?"

"Can you please take this clock to my room. It's room 205." She gave Dog the clock and he hurried off to her room.

"What a lovely little rascal isn't he?"

Ruby turned around and saw Gregory. "Yeah he is." Said Ruby. "The other guests are quite...interesting."

"Well, we do attract the most, shall we say, colourful of people." Gregory chuckled at that. "We're all friends here. Like a big happy family."

"How long have some these guest been living here?" Ruby asked. She wanted to be sure he wasn't serious about the 'forever' thing.

"Why for as long as I can remember. Most came here with nowhere to and nobody to go back home too. They love it here so much they want to stay. And I let them."

"huh. So what's the nurse like?"

"Oh. You'll love her. She really likes new patients. Of course she and the doctor don't see heart to heart."He then walked past her and continued on his way."Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay. We don't anyone fighting in our family." And then he was gone with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

**How to run a rollercoaster.**

Black Duck Red: Okay. ah we are gonna show you how to run this here rollercoaster.

Black Duck Blue: There's the Speed Mouse over there and we got a full car of people.

BDR: Now first, we must check if everyone has their safety bars on.

BDB: Then we turn the key and press the button to start.

BDR: And as you can see. Everyone's enjoying the ride and nothing looks like is going to go...

(The Speed Mouse crashed when it ran over a huge gap)

BDB: Did we ever fix that gap?

BDR: No.

BDB: Are we ever gonna fix it.

BDR: I guess not.

BDB: Okay.

* * *

**A/N the mention of the doctor was a last minute addition as I just watched the Bloody Karte and I liked Dr. Fritz. It may be the worst season but Fritz was the best part.**

**Also now when a new guest makes an appearance, I'll list them off with what "****I****" think they mean.**

**Sleepy Sheep: Troubled pasts**

**Judgement Boy: Split second decisions**

**Cactus Girl: Harming a loved one**

**Lost Doll: Missing something special**

**Clock Master: Getting old**

**My Son: Expectations**

**Mummy Dog: Illness**

**Also please review.**


	3. Fresh Blood

The nurse's office looked like small hospital room. There was a medical cabinet, a desk with a clipboard on it, a bed behind a divider and an IV drip. But one sight really caught Ruby's attention and that was the wall of giant needles. Ruby thought they were just for show as needles that were the same size as her seemed really impractical. Since the nurse wasn't here yet, Ruby sat on the bed and waited. After a while the door opened. But it wasn't the nurse.

It was another dog mummy only he was bigger, wearing a grey jacket and trousers and a white shirt. And like the younger dog earlier, he had a sharp object in his head, except it was a sabre instead. "Hello madam. Are you waiting for the nurse too?"

"Yes." Ruby replied. She took a look at the sword on his head. "How often do you come here?"

"Every day. I seem to have this terrible headache I can't seem to get rid of."

"Have you looked at a mirror?" Ruby giggled.

"Now that's just silly. You didn't happen to bump into my son earlier, did you?" Ruby just nodded. "I wish he'll be more careful. He already has a terrible headache as well. But children are very active at that age aren't they. "

"Yeah, he was a cute little boy." They waited for a bit and when Ruby was going to start another conversation, the mummy fainted. Ruby sat in silenced for what felt like half an hour before the door again and the nurse appeared at last. She was a pink lizard wearing a white dress and hat with a red cross. She was holding a clip board and when she saw Ruby she gave a suggestive smile.

"You must be Ruby. My name's Catherine. I was told you needed a check up."

"That's right."

"Hmm. Since I don't have any records on you I'll have to do a full health check on you. You don't mind do you?"

"No. But should you do something with the dog on the floor." Ruby said pointing to the mummy

"Oh, don't worry about Mummy Papa. He won't get up for at least an hour." Catherine went to the door and proceeded to lock it.

"Why are you locking the door?" Ruby was starting to get nervous about what she was doing.

"So we don't get interrupted, sweetie. I think we should start with a blood test." The nurse then went to the wall with the needles and browsing through them. "But what needle to use?" Now Ruby was scared. Those needles weren't for show and she was planning to suck her dry with them.

"Ahh, do you want to use a smaller needle? I mean you'll just be wasting blood if you use something that big."

"Oooohh, but I must."Catherine said as she picked up a giant needle."I want as much of that fresh...Young... Blood of yours as I can." The nurse approached Ruby with a look of disturbing lust. "Don't worry. I'll enjoy it."

As Catherine was going to stab her with the needle, Ruby had a split second to do something and saw Papa. There was piecing sound against flesh and Catherine was giving a satisfying moan. As she pulled the needle, she had trouble get blood out of it. She took a look at her victim to see what's wrong, only to see her needle in Mummy Papa.

"Catherine. I don't need a blood test. Do I?"

Catherine looked behind her and saw Ruby trying to open the door. Ruby ducked when Catherine jabbed the needle through the door. Ruby then ran to the back of the room and tried to break the window, but it wouldn't budge. Ruby was trapped. The window was stuck, the door wouldn't open, and Papa wasn't being very helpful.

"You're just getting a blood test. Are you afraid of needles? " Papa turned to Catherine. "Mind if I give her some moral support?"

"Sure. It's always the worst the first time." Catherine said in a suggestive tone that was missed by the mummy as he took Ruby's hand.

"There, there. Just pretend nothings there. Just look away from the big, scary needle." Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears as Ruby was only focus on the nurse with the needle. As Catherine was about to thrust the needle into her, the door was broken down.

A cactus with black hair and moustache, wearing a poncho with some bullet holes, a bandolier, a red scarf, blue trousers and a yellow sombrero. "Senior!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Papa.

"That medicine you gave me was poison! We duel! NOW!" and took out a pair of guns.

Papa took out a bottle from his pocket."Didn't hurt me." and took a sip. "Would you like some?" He asked Ruby, only to see an empty space.

"ohh. She must've got away." Catherine said in a disappointing tone. But then she turned it into a smile. "But she couldn't have gone far."

* * *

Ruby ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get back to her room and get away from that crazy nurse. As she ran, she saw the cactus girl coming out of a room. "What's wrong, Senorita?"

"Nurse, 'pant'. Giant needle, 'pant'. After me." Ruby said between breaths.

"Nurse? Catherine!" The cactus took Ruby's hand and threw her into a wardrobe. "Stay there and don't say anything." She close the wardrobe door and went out of the room where bumped into Catherine.

"Cactus Girl."

"Catherine" Cactus gulped.

"Did you see my patient? She wears black, has pale skin and red hair."

"No, Senorita."

"Really?" She pushed Cactus aside and walked into the room. "I could've swore I've heard her over here. I mean, I can just SMELL HER!" And she impaled the bed with the needle, and took it out with no result."And her veins were just so full of adrenalin that I can hear her heart PULSING!" And jabbed the needle into the wardrobe. Ruby was sitting in the corner of the wardrobe when the needle came through and covered her mouth to stop her screams.

Unsatisfied, Catherine left. "I guess she's not here. I'll look somewhere else. By the way. "She turned to Cactus. "I would like to give you a blood test later." Cactus Girl shivered in fear from that.

When Catherine was gone, Ruby came out of the wardrobe. "Thank you."

"You can pay me back later. We better lay low for a while. At least until that bitch finds something else to stab."

"Wait. Gregory said there was a doctor. Maybe he can tell her to stop?" Ruby suggested.

"I don't know? I never saw this doctor before in my life."

"I have to find him. If he can give me a check up, Catherine may have no reason to get my blood."

"I doubt that will work. But I don't have any real plans besides hiding. So let's get looking."

And the girls walked down the hall in search of the doctor.

* * *

"So where should we start looking for this doctor?" Cactus asked.

"Any place where you can relax can be good start."

"We have a few but there in the..." Cactus stopped when she heard a familiar jingle.

"_Do you know, who I am? They call me, Judgement Boy!"_

The jingle continued until the scales known as Judgement Boy stopped in front of the girls.

"_JUDGEMENT BOY!"_

"Um. Hello." Ruby said to Judgement Boy.

"_You work at a school. You have a caring nature, and everyone likes you. However, one worker is horrible at her job, but your boss can't get rid of her as no wanted her job. You were offered it, but you haven't decided yet. But you'll have to choose. Do you say no, yet the worker torment everyone. Or say yes and take the job, but you'll take the only thing the worker has and she'll never forget what you took from her. What do you choose?"_

Cactus answered first, "Yes. If she's horrible, I'll defiantly want to get rid of her."

Ruby however was struggling for an answer. She was about to answer when suddenly.

"Excuse me. You girls are in my way." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see a blue man with dark blue hair, stitches on his face and mouth and two bolts on both sides of his head, wearing a white coat, purple tie and glasses.

"Sorry sir, just give me a second." Ruby said and look back to Judgement Boy, but he disappeared. Ruby turned back to the man and got a good look t his outfit. "You wouldn't happen to be a doctor, would you?"

"Why yes I am. Dr. Fritz. Pleasure to you."

"I'm Ruby Gloom and this is Cactus Girl." Ruby introduced. "Listen. We got a little problem with the nurse."

"Catherine! Don't tell me she's been killing her patients again. No. That's exactly what she's doing, is it? "

"Yes." Ruby answered. "We were wondering if you could..I don't know...Make her stop?"Ending with a hopeful smile.

"I quit." Fritz deadpanned.

"What?"

"I quit. I couldn't take her anymore. All she wants to do is perform blood tests with those damn giant needles. She is you problem, not mine."

"But, you're a doctor." Cactus Girl said. "You must have some authority."

"No I don't. If you want to complain, complain to Gregory. He is the manager. Though I doubt he'll listen. He enjoys the pain she cause people. Now can you get out of my way now." The girls stepped out of the way and let him pass.

"Wanna go find Gregory?" Cactus asked Ruby.

"No. I just want to go to my room."

* * *

The two went up the stairs to Ruby's room. The walk went in silence as Ruby was worried where Catherine might be and Cactus was paying attention to her surroundings. When they got to Ruby's room, she was about to open it when Cactus stopped her. Cactus took a peek in the keyhole and a look of fear appeared on her face. She gestured to Ruby for her to look too. Ruby saw Catherine sitting on the chair and holding her syringe. Ruby turned to Cactus gestured for them to walk away quietly. They snuck away from the room, hoping to avoid making any noise to attract her.

"OWW!" Cactus screamed. Ruby turned to her in shock as Cactus looked at what she step on."Who put all these thumb tacks here!" Ruby just grabbed her hand and ran as fast as could. Catherine saw them as she came out of the room and began to give chase. But step on a few tacks.

"Ow! Why did I ask that brat to make a trap?"

* * *

Ruby ran as fast as she could, dragging Cactus Girl with her. "Any Ideas now, Ruby." Said Cactus.

"No." They kept running until they went past the stairs. "Wait. I got an idea."She stopped and turned to Cactus. "Do you still have your lasso?"

"Yes." And looked at the stairs."Oh, I see. We set a trap for her."

"That's right. Now follow me." Ruby went down the stair with Cactus. Or she thought. Cactus Girl wasn't with her when she went down stairs, but she did came down after half a minute. "What were you doing?"

"Setting up the trap."

"But I didn't tell you the plan yet?" Ruby said nervously.

"It was obvious. I tied the rope around the stair posts so she'll fall down the stairs."

"That wasn't my plan at all!" Ruby nearly screamed. "I was going to stand here and you'll tie her up when she comes down the stairs."

"Ooh. At least it'll work."Cactus said with a nervous laugh. Above them they heard the laughter of small boy near the stair.

"MUMMY DOG!" They both screamed.

"Is that my patient?" Catherine voice was heard upstairs.

"Patient? Can I see, can I see?" Mummy Dog said.

"Sure, why not."

"No. Don't come down." Ruby tried to warn them but they both tripped over the rope and went tumbling down the stairs. Catherine became unconscious from the fall, but Mummy Dog wasn't so lucky. Catherine's needle was impaled in Dog's abdomen and he was crying his eyes out.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Cactus said guiltily.

"Calm down. Okay."Ruby told Cactus."You go remove the rope and find Fritz. I'll take Mummy Dog to the nurse's office."

"Yes. I understand" and went upstairs. "Sorry."

Ruby took Dog in her arms and hurried to the office. When she got there, she placed Dog on the bed and immediately started on removing the needle. "Okay Mummy Dog. I want you be as calm as possible. Alright?" Dog just kept crying as Ruby carefully removed the needle. The needle came out easily and she took some disinfected from the cabinet. "This is gonna sting a bit." And she dabbed the disinfected on his wound.

The door flew with and Cactus Girl and rushed in with Gregory and a tied up Catherine right behind them.

"What's going on here? What happened?" Said Gregory.

"It was mine fault." Admitted Cactus. "I set a trap for Catherine, and Mummy Dog..."

"That doesn't matter." Said Fritz. He gave Dog looked over. "Just be glad it was one of the mummies. If it was anyone else, they might not be so lucky."

"You mean he's going to be okay?" Said Ruby and Fritz nodded. "Hear that Mummy Dog. You're going to be just fine." Mummy Dog laughed in joy as Ruby smiled at him. When she saw Gregory, she walked over to him.

"Hello Ruby. How was your..." He didn't finish as Ruby slapped him in the face. "That was pretty tame."

"Why didn't you tell me about Catherine's blood obsession?" Ruby yelled at him.

"Obsession? I have you know, Catherine is the best nurse we have."

"Are you serious?! A nurse is supposed to care about the patient's. Not suck all their blood and kill them like a vampire."

Gregory look like he was thinking."Well. When you put that way. Do you want her job?"

"WHAT?!" was the reaction from everyone in the room. Except for Mummy Dog.

"Well you do seem more qualified than her, and you have the caring factor that Catherine seems to lack."

Ruby thought about for a bit while Fritz was begging her to take the job.

"Gregory!" hiss Catherine."She can't be a nurse. She doesn't have the same passion for her patients as me. And I don't think she's ever been to a lesson on medicine."

"I'll take it." Ruby said finally.

"What?"

"I'll take the job. This hotel needs someone who won't try to kill them for anything."

Catherine just stood there flabbergasted while Gregory smirked at the decision. "That's good to hear. 'chuckle' and to make it official." He clapped his hands and small black creatures with red eyes and black veils, called prompter entered the room and removed all the giant needles from the room. One even took Catherine's nurse cap and placed it on Ruby's head. was just so happy that singing a happy tone while doing back flips out of the room.

"Woah."Ruby said. "I didn't think it'll be that big a deal."

"Oh but it is." Gregory replied."A nurse is a very something in this hotel. Now why don't you girls head of to bed and I'll send you some dinner."

Ruby and Cactus Girl left the room with Mummy Dog following them, while the shellshock Catherine was carried off by the prompters.

When he was alone, Gregory let out a sinister chuckle. "All according to plan."

* * *

Cactus Girl had her head down as they walked through the hall.

"Are you okay lady." Dog asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the stairs."

"What for? I just tripped. That happens to all the time. Bye." And he ran off laughing.

"Are you really okay?" Ruby asked.

"No." answered Cactus" What I did was terrible. I could've gotten a civilian injured. If my brother saw it, he'll leave in the desert and make me fend for myself."

"It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I guess you're right. I'm Cactus Girl, by the way."

"What?"

"You asked for my name earlier."

"Don't worry. I heard it earlier too."

The girls made it to Ruby's room when Cactus decided to leave."You know, you should meet my brother. Anyone who can make Catherine cry is bound to impress him."

"By Cactus Girl." Ruby waved her goodbye and she returned.

When Ruby open her door, she meet a strange visitor. Judgement Boy was floating there, but his arms looked like they were weighed down at one side and the golden light was missing.

"_You took the job. And now the worker has nothing but her home, and she'll never let you forget it."_

Ruby was confused for a bit till she realised what he meant. "Wait. Is this about me becoming the new nurse."

"_It was your choice. You get to live with it"_

Judgement Boy left the room, singing his song, leaving a confused Ruby behind.

* * *

Next door, a figure, hidden in darkness with red eyes overheard what Ruby just.

"The guest is the new nurse? Are there no depths you wouldn't sink to? I won't let you or your family get away with this Gregory."

* * *

**Hotel Wildlife with Bonehead**

**Today: Hells Chef**

Hello everyone. Today we'll try to find the fierce Hells Chef. Beyond this door is where people claim he inhabits.

This appears to be the right spot, but the Chef appears to be gone. It must be off hunting to feed the many creatures under his care. As we can see here, the Chef uses tools to help it in preparing the food. Although this place may look filthy, the Chef is very sensitive to foreign materials, so it asks regularly to clean its home. Oh. It sounds like it's coming back. Let's hide in this cupboard here.

Ah, it looks like it brought some prey to cook. If we're lucky enough, we might see him prepare the food. What's this? It appears to be alarmed by something. The Hells Chef is sensitive to almost anything, like smelling or hearing. And it's now looking in our direction and it got its knife ready. We just might be lucky enough to see it hunt on live t...

(Static)

* * *

**A/N and that's Catherine done. And we'll be seeing more of her soon. I was going to added a certain rat here but I'll leave that till next time. I also made a list of how many chapter minimum there might be. It's twenty. Also please Review. I would like somefeedback  
**

**Mummy Papa: Illness**

**Catherine: Needles**

**Cactus Gunman: either war or fighting. **

** Dr Fritz: Dying.**


	4. Time Is Money

A loud ringing was heard, which woke Ruby up. She reached out over to the clock and turned it off and rub her eyes. It was her first day as nurse and to be honest, she didn't know what she was doing. Why did she just take the job? Was it because of the pressure of the situation she was in, or was it because she thought Catherine was too much of a threat to the guests? Anyway, she had a job and she had to get ready for. She got out of bed, put on her new nurse cap and went out the door, but not before casting a glance to Sleepy, who was dreaming of some rainbow dragons.

The hallway was quiet and dark, only being lit by the candles on the walls. For some reason this didn't bother her. The atmosphere made her feel relaxed and welcomed, like she was home.

"I'm late for work! I'm late for work!" Ruby knew that voice. She looked behind and saw Stephen Haniwa, running towards her. "Here's my business card, maim." And then he ran off before Ruby can speak. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be home?

"Something wrong, dear?" Surprised, Ruby saw Gregory in front of her. "Do you know that man?"

"Yeah. I met him on the train."Ruby said with a hint mistrust. She was still upset that he had someone like Catherine working as a nurse and didn't tell her about it. "His name is Stephen."

"Stephen?" Gregory looked confused by this. "Oh, you mean Salaryman."His grin grew twice as long when said that."He's been a guest here for quite a while. Always busy, like clockwork."

"Clockwork." It was then that she remembered something. "Clock Master. He was fixing up a clock for me. "

"Do you want to check up on him then?"

"No, I can't. It's my first day of work and..."

"Now, now." He cut her off. "You don't have to do a thing unless it's brought up. You go check on your clock. Just head to the office by half six. Today is Salaryman's weekly check-up and I hope you don't ruin his routine."Ruby nodded as he went down the hall. "Now if you don't mind. I have my own routine to commit to."

"Okay." She said unsure of him. "I'll see you."

"See you earlier, friend." And he was gone with a chuckle.

"Earlier?" She asked herself confused, before heading off her way.

* * *

When Ruby arrived at the clock shop, she saw no one was standing in front of it. Not even the little boy that was so eager to fix the clock. She looked around for a bit until she heard an annoyed cry from the room next door. She took a peek inside and saw the boy was struggling to open the clock. The room had two beds instead of one and had several clock parts and half finished clocks scattered around the room.

"Come on, open." The boy growled at the clock, trying to open the door with a screwdriver. "Please open. Or the customer will be upset or Daddy will be more upset."

"Hello" Said Ruby, startling the boy. "How are you getting on?"

The boy shifted his eyes nervously, fidgeting with his screwdriver."Good, good. Nothing's wrong. Just trying to get this open. No help from Daddy needed at all."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"My Son."

"I know you're the Clock Master's son. I asked you your name."

"I told you. My Son." He answered annoyed.

"Oh." She said looking embarrassed."Where's your father?"

"He's in the bar. He's always there when he's depressed. So I'm trying to fix your clock before he gets back so he can be happy."

The Clock Master was depressed. Ruby thought she might go find him and ask what's wrong later, but now she's more interested in helping My Son.

"I got an idea. How about I help you."

"What?! No, no, no. I have to fix it." Gasped My Son.

"Are you're sure? You seem to be having trouble with it."

"I'm fine. Now let me work or I'll get Daddy."

"Okay. I'll go now." And she began to back away. She bumped into a shelf and a clock fell from it and she caught it. That was a mistake.

"DADDY!" Cried My Son.

Ruby ran for the door and opened it to find Clock Master standing there. And he didn't look happy.

"Are you picking on My Son!"Clock Master asked sternly.

"Yes she is Daddy." My Son replied.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help." Ruby tried to reason.

"Oh you're going to get it now." Clock Master's eyes rolled over and his moustache began to spin around at a fast rate.

"TIME...IS...MONEY!"

And then his key popped out of his head and a light engulfed Ruby.

When the light faded, Ruby founded herself in the lobby and saw Gregory looking through his books.

"I thought I'll see you earlier than this." Gregory said.

"How did I get here?" Ruby asked confused.

"I think you mean 'when'." A small ringing of a bell was heard from the desk and he picked a small alarm clock. "Well, it appears to be time for my break. See you later."

"Wait. What time is it?"

"About five past two." He replied with a smirk.

"What?!" she gasped."But it's still the morning. Is it?"

"Sounds like to me you made the ruler of time angry."Ruby held her head down in thought when a mischievous laughter came from the darkness.

And out came a small rat with light brown rat with blonde hair, wearing a red and yellow stripped shirt.

"Hi grandpa. I'm ready for my shift." He took a look at Ruby and smile. She tried to smile back but there was something in his eyes that made her nervous. "Who's the rag doll?"

"James." Gregory said sternly. "This is our new guest, Miss Ruby Gloom. And I want you to be extra nice to her and treat her like family."

"Like how that old hag treats you."

"Quiet James." He turned to Ruby with a broken smile. "This is my grandson, James. He's a sneaky but lovable little scamp and I hope you two get along."

"I'm sure we will." Ruby smiled. Then a thought came to her. "Is there any other family members I should met."

"Just my wife. She's working at the bar right now if you want to meet you."

"What about your Mama." James butted in.

"Shush." He snapped at James. "The bar is right above us if you're interested. Enjoy you afternoon, my friend." And he left the lobby to his room.

* * *

She didn't feel like being alone with James, so she went in search of the bar. It didn't take long to find it as it was a left from the stairs. The bar was a bit dark to suit the mood, with several tables scattered around with prompters drinking at them, a jukebox, and at the side, a bar counter with two familiar faces. Sleepy Sheep and Clock Master.

"Hi Sleepy." The sheep saw Ruby and gestured her to sit on the chair next to him, which was also next to the Clock Master. "How are you today?"

"Good. Just having some milk." He took a sip from his glass. "What about your, today?"

Ruby hesitated as she looked at the clock next to her. "I'll tell you later."

"Another beer, Natalie." The drunken clock slurred.

Another rat, a woman, came over with brown fur and long, black hair, wearing a white, buttoned shirt, blood red vest and a black skirt.

"Here you go." The woman said in an uninterested tone as she refilled his mug.

"Is there something wrong, Clock Master?" Ruby asked him.

"What's wrong?" He gave a sarcastic laugh. "You wouldn't understand. You still young and full of energy. You don't have the problems adults have. Getting slower and less helpful as time goes on. Until your just a busted up pile of unusable parts. And the responsibilities. How am I suppose to know if My Son is ready. He's got his whole life ahead of him and he can be anyone he wants to be."

"At least you have a son you love." The woman said.

"Like you understand. None of you understand!" He got up from his seat and stormed to the door when he tripped on his feet and fell face down on the floor. Ruby and Sleepy and looked at the fallen man with Ruby shaking her head sadly.

"Are you the doll my husband's talking about." The rat said getting Ruby's attention.

"Yes. I'm Ruby."

"Natalie." The rat introduced. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll have some water, please." Natalie took out a bottle of water and poured into a glass for Ruby. "Thank you."

"So, what brings you to this dump?"Natalie asked her.

"You mean the hotel? Well I was on a train, then I got lost and then I founded this place. The people seem nice, if a bit weird. "

"How was life before you came here?"

Ruby looked into her glass sadly. "I don't remember."

"What?"

"I don't remember anything. Just my time here. Everything before that is a blank."

Natalie just stared at her. Her uninterested face turned into mild shock.

"Well hopefully it won't last long."

"Won't last long? What do you mean?"

"Simple." Sleepy told her. "She's on about when you'll get you memories back."

"Yeah, sure." Natalie responded. "How about I get you a drink. On the house."

"No thanks." Ruby declined. "What are we going to do with Clock Master?"

"I deal with it." Natalie said as she proceeded to drag the clock man out of the bar. When she was gone, Ruby had a sad but thoughtful look on her face.

"Anything wrong Ruby?" Sleepy asked. "Is it your memory?"

"No. Just wondering about Clock Master."

"What about him?"

"I'm just concerned. He seems to be worried about his son."

"Who's son are you talking about, rag doll?" Said a new voice. The two saw James standing near them, giving his mischievous smile.

"James. Aren't you suppose to watching the front desk." Ruby said shifting away from him.

"What Grandpa doesn't know won't hurt him. So who are you guy's talking about?"

"Clock Master." Sleepy told him.

"That old geezer." James took the seat next to Ruby.

"Yeah." Ruby confirmed "He was going on about how old he was and that his son may not have the same desires. I think. I only just got the end of it before he knocked himself out. And it's not just him. My Son was very aggressive when I offered to help fix a clock, saying he has to do it for his father."

"Sounds like some dreams I had about some guy getting old and a boy worried about being a disappointment." Said Sleepy.

"Really. How did they end?"

"I woke up."

"Of course." Ruby deadpanned.

"I got an idea." James claimed.

"What is it?"

"We get them to talk to each other."

Ruby and Sleepy just stared at him for half a minute. "What?" they both said.

"Well, they are, in a way, afraid of each other. If we get them to discuss their problems, maybe they'll feel better about them and won't be so mean."

"James, that is a really good idea." Ruby said giving a big smile. "And I know how to do it. Sleepy, you go find Clock Master. Me and James will get My Son, and we'll met up in the library. Got it."

The two both nodded their heads and began to enact the plan.

"Sounds a lot better than mine idea." Sleepy said.

"What's that?"

"Counting sheep." Ruby just gave a heartfelt laugh with that answer. "I was serious." But it was still funny.

* * *

"You know James. I might be wrong about you." Ruby said as the two made it back to the clock shop.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"To be honest, I had this bad feeling about you for some reason. Maybe because you look like your grandpa."

"It's okay. No one likes grandpa." He said happily, which Ruby responded with a confused look. They then made it to the shop. "You go talk to the clock. I'll just wait here." He said stand in front of the shop.

"Alright." Ruby said as she went to knock on the door next to the shop. Moments later, My Son answered.

"Oh. Hello." My Son said with his opened grin.

"Hi. Listen, sorry about what happened earlier. I just wanted to help."

"It's okay."

"Really? You were making a big deal about it earlier."

"It's what Daddy always say, if you don't have a passion for what you do. Don't do it."

"Right, speaking of daddy, I was wondering if you would like to talk."

"About what?" his smile slowly fading.

"You know, just talk. Get some things about yourselves of you chests."

"I don't know. I still have to get the clock open and some other clocks need fixing."

"And this is why you should talk to him. You seemed to have trouble trying to open the small over that clock. Maybe if you dad help maybe you'll can be more comfortable with it. "

"Maybe. It might be a good idea to get his advice."

"That's the sprit. Now come on. I set up a meeting for you two in the library." As two began to head off, Ruby noticed something.

"Where's James."

"James." My Son asked nervously. "As in, Gregory's grandson James."

"Yeah." She answered. That bad feeling bubbling again. Before they did anything, they were pushed down to the ground. When they looked up, they saw James holding the jammed clock and giving a sinister giggle.

"James! What are you doing!" Ruby shouted."This wasn't part of the plan."

"What can I say. I'm a bad boy." And James ran off with the clock with Ruby and My Son in pursuit

* * *

"Careful now, Mr. Master. We're almost down the stairs." Sleepy told Clock Master as they made their way down the stairs.

"I don't need your help. I know how to climb up stairs." Clock Master slurred as he struggled to balance himself.

"Maybe we should've waited till you're not so drunk."

At the bottom, they saw James running past them with a clock with Ruby and My Son running after him.

"Was that James holding the clock that was for the guest?" Clock Master's tone becoming hostile.

"Maybe?"

Clock Master slowly made his way in the direction the children have gone, but had trouble standing up.

"Careful there, sleepy head." Sleepy told the still drunken clock. "Why not close your eyes and let me guide." Clock Master protested this but the sheep didn't budge.

* * *

Ruby and My Son kept running after the thief. While she didn't know how My Son was feeling, she was getting pretty tired.

"My Son. I don't think I can run any further."

My Son didn't say anything as he was more focused on the brat. But all of a sudden, he stopped.

"I got an idea." he exclaimed. "Lady. I need you to turn my key clockwise for two seconds." Ruby took hold of the key on his head. "If I don't survive this, tell my Daddy I died saving a clock."

Ruby gave a hesitated look. "Okay, I'm ready." And she turned the key.

When she let go, My Son eyes rolled into his head and his nose bleed went up and down faster than Ruby thought possible.

"TIME...IS...MONEY!"

And then he vanished in a strange light. Ruby was going to panic if it wasn't for the sound the sounds of fighting up ahead. When she arrived at the source she saw My Son and James fighting over the clock like a game of tug-and-war.

"Give me back the clock. It's not yours."

"But I want it play with it."

"Clocks are not for playing."

"Not with that attitude."

James then yelped in pain as Ruby grabbed him by the ear which caused him to let go and for My Son to fall on his back, clock in hand. When he got up, he saw that the clock door had opened. At the sight, he gave a huge smile of joy.

"What's going on here?" Came the booming voice of Clock Master he came into the scene with Sleepy holding his hand.

"Daddy look. The clock door is open. It's open."My Son said as he ran over to he's father. However, James, struggling to break free from Ruby's pinch, managed to trip the boy and the clock flew from his grip and crash into the floor, breaking into several pieces. The area was dead silent. My Son's face looked devastated. Not only had the clock been destroyed, but it happened in front of his father.

"My Son?" Clock Master quietly asked his son, but he just broke down crying and ran off.

"My Son! Come back!" Ruby said, letting go of James and running after the clock. This gave the rat the chance to escape.

"Woah. That's like his worst nightmare. Are you gonna do something Mr. Master?" Sleepy asked Clock Master, but he was gone. Looking around he saw the pieces of the clock, and taking out an empty pillow case, decided to pick them up.

* * *

Gregory heard a knocking at the door. When he opened it he saw James standing there.

"Hi Grandpa."

"What did you do James?" Gregory said with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you." James acting all innocent.

"I know you James. You don't come to me unless you did something, want something, or frame me for something."

"What. I did no such thing." A menacing clock-shaped shadow appeared behind James. "Maybe."

Clock Master was standing behind with a look that could kill.

"It was all his idea!" James pointed at Gregory.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed "I had nothing to do with what he did." And he grabbed James by the arm.

"Hey. Let me go."

"Now why don't we just talk about this, like grown adults." Gregory timidly asked the angry clock

Clock Master just glare before saying...

"Time..."

"Oh, no." Gregory wept.

"Is..."

"Is this bad?" James questioned.

"MONEY!" and the rats were gone.

* * *

"Come on My Son. You father won't be mad at you." Ruby was outside the Clock's room, trying to comfort him from behind the door.

"No! My Daddy hates me! I'm a disgrace!" My Son screamed in sorrow.

Ruby signed at the response.

"Why not just go in there?" Sleepy arrived with a pillow case, holding it like a sack.

"I can't just walk in there without permission." Ruby told him.

"Okay." And he just opened the door and walked in.

Ruby rushed in after him and saw My Son packing suit cases of his stuff. "Are you leaving?"

"I don't deserve to live here with Daddy. I'm just a failure and will always be a failure." My Son wailed.

"Don't be sad." Sleepy told him offering him the pillow case. "I got all the pieces of the clock. Maybe you can fix it." The only thing My Son did was just cry and packed as Ruby tried to comfort him.

"My Son." Clock Master entered the room.

"Daddy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." My Son's rambling was stopped when his father gave him a hug.

"It's okay My Son. It's okay." Clock told is son, rubbing the back of his head trying to calm him down, as My Son's crying died down in his father's embrace.

Ruby and Sleepy smiled at the heart-warming sight and decided to give them some time alone.

"That went well." Sleepy said.

"Yeah." Ruby smiled. "So want are you going to do none."

"Go to bed" he yawned. "I'm tired."

"Okay. Good night Sleepy." They waved and went their ways, with Ruby deciding to go to the Nurse's office.

"Hey, lady. Wait." She heard My Son running over to her. "Do you want this?" He said offering a red fluffy collar with a golden key on it.

"What is it?"

"It was in broken clock. It must've been the thing that was jamming the clock." He told her. "All the other pieces are still fine, but we have no need for this."

"Okay, let me have a look." She took the collar and all of a sudden, several visions appeared. She stood daze for a second and then gave My Son a hugged. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked confused.

"I remember. I have memories" And then she skipped on her way.

"hmm. That's strange."

* * *

Ruby woke up in a pink room. Her room. There were shades of pink around all the room, from the floor to the ceiling. She appeared to be a fan of hearts and crossbones as it appears to be design of her door, window and rug. Out of bed, she saw a black cat wearing a red collar with a key attached to it. The cat rubbed against her leg, giving a purr which sound like a violin cord.

"Hi Doom." Ruby greeted the cat. "How are you today?" Doom nodded . "I'm fine too." They made their way to the dressing table and freshen up for the day. Doom saw a piece of paper on the table and gave Ruby a sly look.

"Oh this? It's nothing." Ruby nervously said as Doom gave her a knowing expression. "Okay, you got me. I'm planning on making a surprise dinner for Skull Boy today." Doom gave her a curious note. "Everybody else won't be home tonight. Poe's visiting his relatives and everyone else is still on that tour. This could be my chance to tell him how I feel." Doom patted her shoulder with her tail and gave her an encouraging melody. "You're right. I shouldn't worry about it. It's just me and Skull Boy having a romantic dinner. What can go wrong" She signed as head out the room with Doom following.

* * *

"So you were sent to the Stone Age, got tramped by a stegosaurus, nearly burned in lava, got picked by raptors and got beaten up by a cave woman."

"Yes." Gregory told Ruby as she cared for his wounds.

"And you were stuck there for three hours."

"That's right."

"And James didn't get hurt by any of it."

"I know!" He said. "So how was your day? Meet anymore of our guests."

"Just your wife." She finished with the disinfected proceeded to bandage the wounds. "But you wouldn't believe what happened before I got here."

"I seen a lot of things in my life so I doubt I'll be surprised."

"I got a piece of my memory back." She told Gregory and he froze at the spot.

"Wha?" He stammered.

"I remember. I have a cat named Doom Kitty. I tell you, it's nice knowing there's someone there for you and knows what to say. I may not know some of the names I said, but it's something. Gregory, are you okay?" She asked when she saw that Gregory was as stiff as the dead and sweating like a hydrant.

"Me. Oh, I'm fine. Gotta go." And he rushed out the door. Ruby didn't pay much attention as her next patient arrived.

"Hey. You're not the nurse." Salaryman said as he came in.

"I'm the new nurse, Ms. Ruby Gloom." Ruby told him as she looked at a clipboard. "Now I understand it's your weekly check up today."

* * *

**Cactus Gunman in: **

**Cliché Cowboy Adventures**

**This week's episode: the train damsel**

Cactus Girl was tied to some train tracks, screaming at the top of her lungs.

(AAAAHHHHHHH! Someone help me!)

She struggled to break her bonds when she saw a figured coming towards her in the distance.

(Brother! Hurry and save me.)

Cactus Gunman raced to the tracks on his stallion. The horse tripped on a rock and was unable to get up. He grumbled for a moment before getting an idea.

(Taxi!)

Hells Taxi drove over to pick him up.

Cactus Girl saw Ambition heading towards her.

(Brother! The train's coming closer!)

Taxi was making it to Cactus girl until its tires blew out. Gunman got out and looked in the trunk to find a bicycle.

The girl was breathing heavily as doom was approaching her.

(Brother. Are you still coming to save me?)

Gunman was riding like the wind on the bike and would make it no time, if it wasn't for the bike suddenly breaking apart and turning into a unicycle.

Cactus Girl was getting bored now.

(Sigh)

Gunman was struggling to ride the unicycle and he fell off. He grumbled until he saw Cactus girl in front of him.

(Sister!)

Cactus Girl saw her brother.

(Brother!)

Gunman freed his sister from the track and rewarded him with a hug and she walked off. When Gunman followed her, the train ran over him, the sister turned around in shock when she realised what happened.

(Brother.)

The End

* * *

**A/N This was longer than I thought. And others might be just as long or longer.**

**I was actually going to put James in the last chapter but he didn't fit. So I put him here along with the second guest. Now where and who will be Ruby's next memory.**

**Salaryman: Routine**

**James: Children.**

**Natalie: Jealously.**


	5. Help Unwanted

"HELP!"

Ruby was running for her life. She didn't know where she was going or what to do but run. Behind her, a glow was rushing towards her with heavy feet stomping like a rhino.

"I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A STEW!" Came the voice behind her, filled with angry.

Ruby took a left and found herself at a dead end. She was trapped and the light was approaching. She was doomed and she knew it.

"I'm sorry. All I said that it need a bit more salt. What was wrong with that?" Ruby wailed remembering what happened.

* * *

(30 minutes earlier.)

Ruby had made her way to the dining room to get something for dinner. Since she arrived, she had all of her meals delivered in her room. Today was the first day she'll decided to eat here. The dining room had several tables with a plain white cloth on each one. There were curtains on the walls, just for show, and there was a chandelier on the ceiling. It was a much stylised room.

There were several familiar faces and a few new ones here, each having a meal. Taking a step forward, Gregory appeared wearing black trousers, a white shirt, black vest and a red tie. He was holding what looked like menus in one hand and a notepad in the other. "Would you like a table, my friend?"

"Please." She nodded and he escorted her to a table near the kitchen with a guest already seating there. He was a pig with glasses and a black moustache, wearing a black suit with golden buttons, a red bow tie and bowler hat. He sat there looking at his menu in disgust as Ruby was given her seat.

"Here's you menu." Gregory offered as he gave her the menu." The special is roast ham and the soup is beef." The pig glared at him when he mentioned the special and mumbled some scorn under his breath.

Ruby took a look at the menu and found it contained mainly pork. "I'll have the soup, please." She told the rat as it was the only dish she saw that wouldn't upset the pig across from her.

"And what about you, good sir?" Gregory asked the gentleman.

"All this common food. There's nothing here that someone as important as me can eat." He responded with a harsh tone.

"How about I give you both soup. Makes it easier on everyone." Gregory chuckled, writing the orders on his notepad, took the menus and walked to the kitchen.

"So how are you, mister?" Ruby asked the pig, but all he did was look down at her with disdain.

"Don't speak to me. You're just a lowly commoner who'll never amount to anything of importance, unlike me. You don't have the right to speak to me." He huffed at Ruby. She didn't understand why he seemed to hate her for no reason. She just sat there with his imposing glare beaming down at her until the soup arrived.

"Here you go. Fresh from the Chef." Gregory gave the two their soup. The soup was blood red and was bubbling like a brew. With a bit of caution, Ruby took a sip of it and it tasted nice. No, not nice. It was one of the most delicious soups she has ever had in her life. Sure it felt thick and may need a bit more salt, but it just tasted so good.

The pig hadn't even touched his food, just staring at the soup in disgust. "Of course riffraff like you would stomach such trash." Ruby ignored the harsh comments and just enjoyed her meal until there was nothing left. She took her soup bowl and walked away. "Where are you off to?"

"To give my compliments to the Chef before Gregory introduces me to him." Ruby told the rude pig as she walked towards the kitchen.

When she got there, she gave the door a quick knock. With no reply, she knocked on the door again. Answered only by silenced, Ruby took a quick peek inside. The kitchen did not feel welcoming. It was dim, blood was scattered along the walls and there was a haunting feeling of dread coming from everywhere in the room. But it was also very organised with the dishes properly stacked and floor free of any filth. The only things that looked right to her was a fridge, a pantry a sink area and a back door.

"Hello." Ruby hesitated. "Anyone in here." She decided to leave when her arm was yanked into the kitchen and her face met with a pair of red orbs.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" It growled.

"I was just going to thank you for the soup." She shuddered, her face went so pale even her freckles turned white. "I, ah, thought it was one of the most delicious things I ever had." Ending with a nervous smile.

The creature she assumed was the Chef drilled holes into her with its hellish eyes until it let her go. Rubbing her arm, she managed to get a good look at the chef. It appeared to be a man wearing a red apron and a bandana around what might be his neck, his white chef's outfit made him look like a giant candle as the top of his hat looked melted by the flame on it. But what really caught her eye was the great knife that was almost the same size as him and had fresh blood on it.

"You're welcome." He grumbled as went back to work slicing a giant bone with the knife and putting it in a pot.

Ruby should've just left right now, but she wanted to give him her complaints so he can improve. "You know, that soup was almost perfect. If it was a bit thinner and add a bit more salt, it'll be the greatest soup in the whole world." Ruby told him, ending with throwing her hands in the air.

Chef then became as still as a statue. "What did you say?" he grunted.

"I just said it needed more salt." Ruby had a feeling this would end up like Catherine.

"You said my soup was perfect. You dirty little LIAR!" He roared, facing Ruby with his flame glowing trice as fierce. "AND I HATE LIARS!" And the hellish candle rushed forward.

Ruby immediately ran out the door before his knife went through it. Chef broke the door, his glare causing all the guests to duck under their tables.

"Are you looking for a red haired girl?" Gregory asked, standing beside Chef. Chef nodded at the rat. "She just went out the door. If you hurry, you might catch her." With a roar, Chef ran out in pursuit of Ruby. "Well that happened sooner than expected." Gregory chuckled.

* * *

(Present)

Ruby looked for a way out. She was stuck between a wall and an angry Chef with no way out. She could go try one of the doors, but she had no idea if they were opened or if what was inside is even worse. The figure of the Chef soon came to view, his eyes hunger for blood.

"YOU SAID YOU LIKE MY COOKING! AND YOU GO SAYING HOW BAD IT WAS IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" Chef raised his knife and was ready to strike. Ruby had no idea what to do. The only thing that would save her now is just sheer luck.

"Have you seen my dolly?" A voice wept behind the monster, stopping him just an inch before the blade reach Ruby's face. Chef turned around and saw a crying Lost Doll.

"NO! NOW GO AWAY!" Chef snapped at the doll but she didn't bulge.

"Do you have my dolly?"

"SCRAM YOU BRAT BEFORE I USE YOU AS FIRE WOOD!"

"You do have it?" The Doll believed, her tone getting darker. Chef ignored her as he was about to prep Ruby for dinner when the Doll, face now blue, floated in the air and attacked him. "Give it BACK!"

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAMN DOLL! NOW GET OFF ME!" The two fought it out as Lost Doll clawed his face with her adorable little hands as Chef tried to swat her with the knife. The two fought it out with Ruby sitting in the corner hoping to be unseen, an axe flew across the hall, cutting the strings off Lost Doll and blowing out Chef's flame, embedding itself in the wall, just inches from Ruby.

"Are you okay friend?" Gregory called, in his usual attire, walking past the now immobile fighters with James right behind him.

"The.. the Chef...He tried to..." Ruby stammered.

"There, there. Hell's Chef is really sensitive about what others think of his cooking." Gregory comforted her. "You got to be careful what you say or do around him or he's going to make your dinner." He chuckled and turned to James. "Mind helping me take Chef back upstairs to his room."

"Okay Grandpa." And the two carried Chef away.

"Wait. You forgot your axe." Called Ruby, but when she turned around, both the axe and the wall were gone."Where did the wall go?"

"Axe? Wall? You must be getting stressed. Why not go to your room a have a nap." Gregory suggested as the three went into the dark hall.

Ruby approached Lost Doll and picked her up. She gave the doll a look over to why she stopped moving. 'I wonder.' She thought as she turned the head of the doll back to the normal, crying side, and she stared moving again.

"My dolly! I heard my dolly! Where did she go?!" Lost Doll cried franticly until Ruby gave her a comforting hug.

"Shhhhh. It's okay." Ruby cooed"I'll help you find her."

"Really?"

"Really, Really." And the doll returned her hug.

The two went down the hall to the lobby to look for the doll when they heard a loud crash at the stairs. When they made it they saw Chef, with a leg going in the wrong direction, lying on the floor.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chef heard a nervous voice said. "He needs his rest and you know how aggressive he is."

"Don't worry. I have the best of intentions for him." Another chuckled. Chef turned his head to see Gregory and talking. He looked around to find himself in his own room,

"Why am I in my room?" Chef asked, confused.

"You fell down the stairs and broke your leg." Fritz told him. He looked at his right leg to see it in a cast. "Luckily the break wasn't bad, so I put it in cast to keep it stable. Because you're a fast healer, I believe we can remove it tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! I GOT A KITCHEN TO RUN!"

"It's okay Chef." Gregory told the angry candle. "We got someone minding it while you're away."

* * *

"How could anyone work in a place like this? Why is it so dark? Where is all the food?"Pig Gentleman ranted as he examined the kitchen, looking through the fridge, drawers and cabinets to find anything fitting for his self-proclaimed standards. And when he opened the pantry, he got a major surprise. An obese yellow rooster wearing blue shorts and a blue and orange stripped shirt with the word 'cholesterol' on it, was stuffed in the pantry.

"Is it lunch time yet?" the bird asked.

"And WHY is there a fat chicken in here?"

* * *

"NO! NOONE IS ALLOWED TO COOK IN MY KITCHEN!" Chef struggled but he was kept in check by some ropes that held him down.

"Heh. Having two nurses isn't such a bad idea. Huh, Gregory." Fritz smirked.

"I still think one is enough." Gregory grumbled.

"Two? THERE ARE TWO CATHERINES NOW!?" Chef shouted.

"Not really." Gregory chuckled as the door opened. "And here they are."

Cactus Girl came in, wearing a nurse outfit and behind her was Ruby.

"YOU!" Chef screamed, struggling to break his bonds.

"CHEF!" Ruby followed. "What are you doing here?"

"IT'S MY ROOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"To look after an injured guest." Ruby said when she became suspicious. "Why did you take Chef upstairs when we're right next to the kitchen?" She asked Gregory.

"Oh look at the time. I better get going." As Gregory headed out, when a clever hit him in the back of the head and he rolled out the door.

"Hey Gregory. You got a knife in your head." Mummy Papa was heard outside.

"Speak for yourself."

The two nurses turned their heads to see Chef who had his arm out of the ropes and pointed a finger at Fritz, which was responded by Cactus tying another rope around the monster's arm.

"Chef, these are our new nurses, Ruby and Cactus Girl." Fritz told Chef "They would be looking after you for the day."

"Sorry to interrupt Senoir, but can you just blow out the candle and let him sleep till he's fixed." Cactus suggested.

"We can do that? Why don't we do that?" Ruby Questioned.

"I told Gregory that. But he said "It'll waste matches" or "It'll be fun" and "I had this planned out to the finest detail and I don't want it ruined"." Fritz finger-quoted. "Well, I'm going fix Gregory's head. Have fun you two." and he left leaving the girls alone with Chef.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna blow out that candle." Cactus told Ruby as she picked up a stool and approached the beast. She managed to blow the light when a flamethrower came out of the wall and blast the wick on Chef's head. "Dios Mo!" She shouted as fell of the stool. "Who puts a flamethrower in someone's room?!"

"Okay. So we can't put it out. Ruby said and turned to Chef. "Um, Chef. Do you mind if we give you a health check."

"NO BLOOD TEST! NO BLOOD TEST!"

"Don't worry. We're going to use these small needles here" She showed him the small needles and took out a stethoscope. "But first I'm going to check you breathing." Ruby used the instrument and heard his heart and lungs. Her face became concerned.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Cactus girl asked.

"Cactus Girl, take this down." And the cactus picked up a note pad and pen. "Heart sounds like a steam train." She then took a pressure meter, strap it round his arm and used it, which causing it to break. "Blood pressure is off the charts." And then she got a thermometer and place it in his mouth, which then rocket out of it and went straight though the wall.

* * *

was in the lounge with Mummy Papa reading. Then the thermometer came through the wall and went straight through Papa's head.

"Do you feel something?" Papa asked. Fritz didn't reply as the thermometer was impaled in his head.

* * *

Cactus Girl was showing Ruby the notes she took down about Chef's health, Chef struggling to break free as they talked. "I not an expert but I don't think these numbers are suppose that high."

"No. Those are not good at all." Ruby said. "Has he ever had a day off or have any eating habits."

"I don't know Ruby. All I know is that he's big and mean."

"Maybe we should try to calm him down with something." Ruby suggested as she looked through a bag she brought with to see what they can use. "Maybe these scented candles."

"How are candles going to help?" Cactus questioned.

"I heard that the aroma can be very relaxing. Plus it get rids of any foul odours." Cactus sniff the room after the answer as Ruby lit some candles. As they were lit, Chef began growling.

"NO SCENTED CANDLES! THEY CONFLICTED WITH THE SMELLS OF FOOD!"

The girls panic and put out the candles. "Well that plan failed. What now?" Cactus questioned.

* * *

After a while, the girls carried a TV into the room. They placed it on the desk and set it up.

"What are you two up to this time?" Chef grumbled.

"We thought some TV would cheer you up so we took one we found in the storeroom." Ruby explained.

"Enough talk. Let's watch!" Cactus jump on the bed, landing on the trapped candle.

"CACTUS GIRL!" Ruby yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." and Cactus got of the bed and stood next to Ruby who then turned it on. Too bad there was nothing safe on.

Narrator: 'And now the best chefs will cook for the queen.'

_Click_

Explorer: 'Now to prep this wild bear for cooking over the grill, we'll need a knife.'

_Click_

Gary: 'I couldn't think of anything for our anniversary this year, so I made you this dinner.'

Mary: 'That's what I made you.'

After every channel, Chef's anger grew more and more, causing both girls to fear for their lives. "There's got to be something that isn't about cooking." Ruby said to herself.

Announcer: 'We now return to "My Transforming Robot Pony"'

Cactus Girl breathed a sigh of relief. "It's okay. I watch this show all the time, and they never had an episode about cooking."

Robo-Pony 1: "Joy Ride. Why were you not at the briefing today about our mission to fight the Negatrons."

Robo-Pony 2: "Sorry Sunlight. I was learning this human art called cooking. (Picks up a pot)"

And on that word, Cactus Girl was thrown straight at the TV causing it to break.

"CACTUS GIRL!" Ruby screamed, rushing towards the injured cactus. "Cactus Girl! Are you okay?"

"Brother? Is that you?" Cactus whispered in a daze.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ruby shouted in rage at Chef. "IS THIS THE WAY TO TREAT PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO CARE FOR YOU?!"

Chef glared at her, whom she ignored as she took Cactus's arm, pick her up and carry her out of the room.

* * *

Ruby was treating Cactus Girl's injury in the nurse's office when Fritz walked in, holding a bowl.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you suppose to be looking after Chef?"

"I was." She answered, her voice getting harsh. "Until he threw Cactus into the TV. Seriously! What's wrong with that man?!"

"I don't know. He's always been that sensitive."

"What the soup for?" She asked noticing what was in the bowl.

"Oh this? Gregory wanted me to feed Chef so you guys can have dinner."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me this." As Fritz left, Ruby stopped him and pulled the thermometer out of his head. "I was looking for this." And the two shared a laugh before he was gone. "Hey Cactus, do you want anything to eat." She asked her patient.

"No. I'll just have some water." The cactus said miserably.

"Okay. I'll go get you a glass. I'll be back in a bit." She assured her as she made her way to the dining room

* * *

When Ruby arrived at the dining room door, she saw a sigh saying it was 'closed for repairs', which she founded odd. The room was fine last time she was here.

"Don't worry about that." Gregory said walking down the hall, candle and keys in hand. "We're just fixing a door and some tables from an earlier incident, so all meals will be delivered to the rooms. And no peeking. You don't want to disturb the workers." He finished heading on his way.

Ruby looked at the door. Against her better judgement, she took a peek inside. She saw James mopping the floor with some type of cooking oil, for some reason. The prompters were also placing what looked jagged spikes and giant cheese graters, and were tying a giant anvil to the ceiling. 'What are they doing' She thought when Gregory's face appeared behind the dining room door, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"I said no peeking." And he shut the door.

Ruby was now getting suspicion of what he was up to. First the suspicion he may have thrown Chef down the stairs and now the strange goings-on in there. She needed to rest and think about this.

When she got to her room, she found a bowl of soup on the desk. She grabbed the soup and took a sip, only to spit back out. It was horrible. It tasted like socks that were never cleaned in five years. It was then that realised something. Fritz was going to feed this to Chef. And if he ate this, he'll go looking for blood. With no time, she dropped the bowl and ran over to Chef's room.

But she was too late. When she made it, the door was broken down and blood was splattered around the room and doorway. Looking around she saw Fritz severed head, with the rest of him scattered everywhere.

"FRITZ! Are you okay? Where's Chef?" she asked hoping for a response.

"Why does this always happen to me?" the head whimpered.

"Stay with me Fritz! Where did he go?"

"I don't know. The kitchen maybe." And like that she hurried after the candle. "You could've scraped my arms of the walls."

Rushing to the kitchen, Ruby had to go through the work that was going on in the dining room. She managed to avoid them as they were very far apart from each other, except for some oil in front of the kitchen door, which of course, caused her to slam into the door, face first.

"What are you doing?" the Pig Gentleman said as he saw her. "Can't you see I'm to cook here?"

"Sorry, but we got to go. Chef's coming to kill you."

"Kill? Me?" He laughed at the situation. "That thing can't even kill a wingless bug. What makes you think he can kill anyone?" Behind them came a noise of a door opening and out of it, Hell's Chef. "Oh look who it is? The so-called Chef."

Chef remained silent as he looks over the state of the kitchen. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN!?" he growled.

"Like you should talk. How is anyone suppose to work in a dump like this?" the pig complained. Chef didn't reply but just limped over to him, raising his knife to strike.

"Sir, we should run! NOW!" Ruby tried to convince the pig, but he slapped her hand away.

"You. Don't. Touch. Me, you riff raff." He barked. Ruby needed a plan. The pig wasn't going to move and Chef was limping closer and closer. Then she remembered the wick.

_("Sorry to interrupt Senoir, but can you just blow out the candle and let him sleep till he's fixed." Cactus suggested._

"_We can do that? Why don't we do that?" Ruby Questioned.)_

Now with a plan, she grabbed a saucepan and went over to the sink to fill it. This caught Chef's attention as he stopped his path to the pig and change his course to Ruby.

"DON'T TOUCH MY PANS!" He yelled. As he prepared to cut her down, Ruby threw the water from the pan at him. When Ruby calmed down, she saw that Chef stopped moving as his wick was out.

"See. That bastard can't even kill a fly." The pig snorted. He then began to head out the door through the dining room.

"NO! Don't go through that..." But she didn't finish as he slipped on the oil and slid into the many traps that were set up. He got stabbed by the spikes, scratch by the graters, and the placement angles of the tables bounced him around the room, ending with him crashing into a wall where the anvil was above.

"What a shame." Gregory appeared beside Ruby, giving her a start. "You tried to warn him, but he just wouldn't listen. I know its good being a nice person and try to help, but not everyone will want it. Even if they needed it. Right James?"

"Yeah Grandpa." James said as he dragged the immobile Chef and threw him into the death-trap. "Hey that looks fun. Let's go Grandpa." And he grabbed Gregory's hand

"No James! I don't want to!" Gregory screamed as they were thrown into the path of pain, and crashed into the pile of bodies. It was then that the anvil landed on them. The battered Gregory was able to look around and saw that it didn't crush him. He was about to get up when he saw that his leg was stuck under the anvil. "Ah. James. Can you help me? Please."

James came into view, completely unscathed. When he saw his grandfather, he pulled his eyelid, blew a raspberry and ran off.

"James, Get back here now! I mean it, young man." He saw Ruby looking from the doorway. Before he can for her help, she turned around a left. "Wait! Please, I need help! Comeback Ruby! Anyone around that can help me. Natalie, Fritz, Catherine...Mama."

* * *

Ruby made her back to the nurse's office to give Cactus Girl her glass of water. When she saw her, she noticed the cactus holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Somebody special?" Ruby smirked at her, handing her the glass.

"No, no. These were given to me by my Brother. " Cactus replied.

"He must care about you."

"Si. He'll do anything to protect and stand up, and I'll do the same for him."

"That's nice." Ruby's then frowned. "Sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, Ruby. My Brother is going to deal with it so don't worry yourself."

"Um, okay. Anything you want me to do?"

"No. Say, do you want to talk about you home?"

"I would, but I don't remember much. Just Doom Kitty. What about you?"

"Well. My brother was a part of a revolution..."

* * *

When Chef woke up, he was in a body cast and he saw that he wasn't in his room.

"Sorry about all that Chef. I had to make a moral for your little encounter with Ruby and I owned somebody a favour. Don't worry. The Prompters are taking care of the kitchen right now." Chef was struggling to get to the grinning rat. "Don't worry. Ruby won't be taking of you anymore. I got someone else to take you." A knock was heard and Gregory limped over, on a crutch, to the door. "Hell's Chef. Meet your new nurse and roommate. " He opened the door revealing a pink lizard in a nurse outfit holding a giant needle. "Catherine."

"Don't worry big boy. I'll take extra care of you." She purred as readied her toy.

"I'll leave you two alone." Gregory told him as he slowly made his way out of the room and back to work, leaving the Chef alone with his new tormentor.

* * *

Roulette Boy: Spin me!

It's the 'Roulette Boy: Board Game'. Enjoy hours of fun for the whole family were the only obstacle is luck. With it, you can win a nice bonus.

Black Duck Red: Hey, I won a five dollars.(holds a dollar bill)

Or you could lose it all.

Dr. Fritz: A million bucks? How is that...(get's trampled by million deer.)

Play in teams or a free for all. And maybe you be the roulette winner.

BDR: I won!

Fritz: I need a medic.

The" Roulette Boy: Board Game." Buy it or else

RB: Spin me!

* * *

**a/n Well this was harder than I thought. Some jokes were cut like one were Sleepy will try and fail to put Chef to sleep. While I'm not the most happy with this, I glad it gave me a setup for a later chapter.**

**Also, Gary and Mary are the names I've given to the guest in the video game.**

**Pig Gentleman: Standards.**

**Hell's Chef: Criticism.**

**Fat Chicken: I don't know.**


End file.
